SpiderMan 3 My take on it
by Neo6
Summary: Movie-verse. This is my idea on what Spider-Man 3 can be like. SPIDER-MAN 2 MOVIE SPOILERS.
1. Prologue

Spider-Man 3  
  
Prologue  
  
A/N: Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Mary Jane Watson, Eddie Brock/Venom, Gwen Stacy, etc. are characters that belong solely to Marvel Comics and Stan Lee. I don't intend to use these characters for profit, so don't sue me!

* * *

Tidal flood.  
  
That's the two words that simply described the summary of events that had led up to this moment, Peter thought.  
  
So much had changed in his life. So much had changed in the lives of those around him. It was historically crushing; the elements of all worldly phenomena seemed to be pushing him further and further into the ground he walked on as himself, and at the same time, the tragic hero's responsibility always kept his alter-ego Spider-Man at an elevated level that suffocated his drowned hopes of living a normal life ever again.  
  
High atop a skyscraper overlooking New York City, Peter, in his Spider-Man attire, glanced down at a parade going by on the street below. So much joy, happiness, and a saccharin sweetness melted his heart as he rejoiced nostalgic memories of his young childhood before.  
  
Oh yes, before this. Before my life became entangled in webs of deceit, scrutiny, and superpowers, Peter thought. Everything was simplistic, only the key notes accentuated. Now—the smallest memory of mistake blared its ugly horn, leaving chills down Peter's spine.  
  
Peter leaped from the side of the building, determined with every swing to get home in time for dinner with Aunt May. Ever since the bank robbery incident with Doc Ock, she became more accepting of the concept of Spider- Man, and the man behind the mask. This meant so much to Peter that he convinced himself that living this life was meant to be. This was God's plan for him.  
  
After only a swift five minutes, he was in his room. After changing into some comfortable yet nice clothes, he went downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
After coming so close to his own death in the fight with Doc Ock on the runaway train just months before, he was determined that there were infinite possibilities in life.  
  
Tonight, he was determined to cook dinner. Or, at least, attempt it! 


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**  
  
A/N: Spoilers for Spider-Man 2 ahead. Beware. Watch the film before you read this!

* * *

May Parker sat quietly at her kitchen table, deep in thought. A mixture of emotions enveloped her as she remembered Peter's confession to her a few months ago, regarding Ben's death.  
  
_Peter was responsible.  
_  
But even if that was the case, she knew deep in her heart that she would always love him.  
  
It was so deathly quiet, alone, and still in her new apartment in the Bronx. She had moved out of her old home she once shared with her beloved husband Ben, and dear Peter.  
  
"Maybe I should adopt a cat," Aunt May told herself, laughing inwardly at the thought. A knock at the door pulled her out of her reverie.  
  
"Aunt May? It's Peter," said Peter, carefully holding the casserole dish he had prepared moments before.  
  
"And MJ!" Mary Jane exclaimed through the door.  
  
Aunt May opened the door, truly happy that she forgave her nephew for what he told her about Ben. Peter, holding the dish, simply smiled at her. She noticed Mary Jane standing right beside him, and her eyes immediately fell upon her left hand. Something was sparkling on her finger.  
  
"Oh my! What do we have here?" May said in surprise. She knew that MJ had not married John Jameson, the astronaut, and had been Peter's girlfriend since.  
  
"MJ and I...we're getting married," Peter said, beaming with joy.  
  
"Congratulations! Come right in," said Aunt May, just now noticing that they had been standing in the hallway.  
  
Peter and MJ walked into the apartment. The living room was small, sparse, and barren. It lacked the sense of home. It lacked love. It lacked Ben Parker. _And it's my fault_, thought Peter. _Aunt May looks pale and sick.  
_  
"Aunt May? How are you? Is everything alright?" Peter asked as he put the dish down on the table and hugged her lovingly.  
  
"Well dear, I didn't want to put a dapper on things right away," she said, now serious. She sat down on a recliner in the living room, looking like she was about to break into pieces.  
  
"What's wrong?" Peter and MJ asked in unison.  
  
"I'm sick, Peter. I have cancer. It's in my bones," she replied, her voice broken apart by sharp slivers of tears running their course down her tired and wrinkled face.  
  
Peter suddenly felt the walls crushing in on him all at once. He sat down on the edge of the couch, in complete disbelief. MJ held her head down, feeling so much love for this man and empathizing with him as small tears started to escape from his blue eyes.  
  
"My doctor told me that I have only a few months. The cancer...it's much too late. Sarcoma. It's spread everywhere," Aunt May managed to utter, her own voice shaking as the reality of what the doctor told her only two days before, now sunk in. "That's why I invited you here today. I needed to tell you this. And....I can't do this alone...now that Ben is gone." She was now weeping like Peter had never seen her before. It was breaking his heart.  
  
"There has to be something...someone...anything that can help you!" Peter emotionally yelled, voice breaking apart. _Why? Why does this have to happen to her? To me? To us? I have all these powers but I couldn't have done anything to prevent this._ But then he vaguely remembered certain details that he had nonchalantly ignored. Her fatigue and pain over the last few months. His gut instinct told him before that something might have been wrong, but he shook it off at the time, already plagued with struggles of his own.  
  
Meanwhile, MJ silently consoled Peter, rubbing his back. _He's been through so much, she thought. This might just break him for good. His parents...his uncle...Norman Osborn...all losses that he had suffered.  
_  
The food still sat on the kitchen table, now cold and forgotten. 


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Harry Osborn knew what he had to do. Despite his own personal struggle, coming to terms with Spider-Man's exposed identity as his friend Peter Parker, he had to avenge his father's death. Especially now that I have the glider and pumpkin bombs, he thought mischievously.  
  
He still remembered that fateful night.  
  
_He held the knife over Spider-Man's vulnerable body, ready to find out who had killed his father.  
  
"Now let's see who's behind the mask."  
  
He lifted the mask quickly, and, quickly realized the mistake he had made.  
  
"No....no....Peter..."  
  
Peter angrily sat up and freed himself from the barbed wire that held him captive. Harry dropped the knife, stepping back in disbelief.  
  
"Harry, where is he? Octavius? We have to stop him. He has MJ..." Peter demanded, concern in his face.  
_  
_"You killed my father."  
  
Peter could only silently look at him, guilt ridden in his facial expressions.  
  
"There are bigger things going on here than just you and me," Peter said. "Come on Harry! MJ's in trouble. I've got to find her."  
_  
It seemed like just yesterday. That night, Harry decided that he had to fight his own inner voice telling him that Peter was only intending goodwill. After all, my father is gone because of Peter. He must pay.  
  
Cackling laughter filled the air. His own? _Oh yes._ And he enjoyed it.  
  
Minutes later, the sound of a glider whispered in the distance, along with a familiar evil chuckle.

* * *

  
  
Two Months Later  
  
Mary Jane Watson figured it out a long time ago. Subconsciously, somehow she always knew that Spider-Man was Peter Parker. Peter Parker was Spider- Man.  
  
Her fiancee was Spider-Man. She was marrying Spidey in two weeks!  
  
She was conflicted. At first, she was glad that she finally had closure when she found out who he was. But now she felt a pang of sadness for him, and almost wished that she was still oblivious to how much he sacrificed for her and the rest of New York City.  
  
Now here she was helping him find a tombstone for his now deceased aunt.  
  
Peter and MJ walked together, hand in hand, looking for the appropriate headstone for Aunt May. After being diagnosed with cancer, she had withered away into frailty and sickness much faster than Peter or MJ could imagine. Her death caught them by surprise.  
  
"Pete? Have you heard from Harry? I heard that he went off the deep end after all that with Dr. Octavius. I know he lost a lot of money in Oscorp, but he should at least say hi to his friends still," MJ asked him.  
  
"MJ, Harry is NOT my friend, and I don't think you should talk to him ever again, either," he replied, with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Why Pete?"  
  
"I never got around to telling you this, but he found out that I'm Spider- Man, too. He still wants to kill me, to avenge Norman's death. He's a danger to us both," Peter said as they stopped walking.  
  
They had stopped in front of a simple tombstone that seemed to reflect Aunt May in more ways than one. It was a simple gray color, and an angel stood to the side of it. Etched into the stone, were the simple words:  
  
_ You were an angel in the light. You are an angel in the dark. In loving  
memory.  
_  
"It's perfect, Pete," MJ told him, understanding written clearly in her eyes. They both looked down at the tombstone, engrossed in thoughts so deep that even Spider-Man could not save them from drowning.

As much as MJ still wanted to talk to Harry, she knew that she had to trust Peter. She always would.

_Please feel free to review! Thanks!_


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

****

* * *

As he approached the front counter at Starbucks, Peter knew exactly what he wanted. Grande Chai Latte with Soymilk.  
  
This was his first accomplishment of a typical Monday morning. It was a busy day, obviously. He had already saved a group of marathon runners from being hit by oncoming traffic that had not been barricaded for the race.  
  
He glanced down at his watch and noticed that he had been standing in line for the past ten minutes already. The line was out the door!  
  
"Could this line BE any longer?!" a feminine voice behind him said. "We should all get a free cup of joe for this."  
  
Peter looked behind his shoulder at the source of the complaint. The young woman he saw wasn't what he was expecting at all.  
  
She was beautiful. Long blonde hair, loosely tied back into a ponytail, and glowing green eyes immediately caught his attention. Well, more like took his breath away.  
  
She noticed that he had been staring at her. Peter quickly turned away and walked a step forward as the line slowly creeped forward. _Who is she?_ Peter tried to remember if he had seen her before somewhere. _Apparently she isn't a regular here...surely I would have noticed_, thought Peter.  
  
"Finally, almost there," Peter muttered under his breath. There was only an older woman in front of him in line. He was already running ten minutes late for his job at the Daily Bugle.  
  
Five minutes later, he ordered his coffee and was heading out the front door. A hand touched his shoulder along the way, urging him to stop and turn around. "Excuse me, do I know you?" the woman asked. It was her.  
  
"Uhh...I don't think so," Peter replied nervously.  
  
"I noticed you looking at me earlier—like you know me or something," she said. "You look familiar somehow. I'm Gwen, by the way."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Peter. Sorry I can't stay and talk longer, but I'm already running late for work," he said. "I've got to go." He smiled briefly and walked hurriedly away.  
  
"Well, bye Peter," she said as he was already hailing a cab outside. _Where do I know you from?_ She tried to remember. Those blue eyes she knew she had seen before. _Oh...hold on...  
_  
She remembered the train accident earlier that year. She had been on the train as a horrible looking man with mechanical arms attacked, damaging the control buttons in the process. She knew that she was going to die that day. Had it not been for Spider-Man, herself and the other two dozen people on the train would have plummeted into the Atlantic Ocean. _Spider-Man._ She had seen his face as he lay unconscious on the train floor.  
  
"No way..." she whispered to herself. _Spider-Man goes to Starbucks?_ She couldn't believe it. It had to be him."So his name is Peter..."

* * *

After facing the usual crap from J. Jonah Jameson, the Daily Bugle's chief editor, Peter was already on the verge of ripping something to pieces. He was getting fed up with the complete lack of humanity that JJJ seemed to have.  
  
Meanwhile, he was in a rush to get home to see MJ. He still wanted to talk with her more about him being Spider-Man and his responsibilities. _First, let's see if anything is happening in town._ Peter, now in his Spider-Man costume, leapt from the side of the Daily Bugle building, in hopes of finding something going on.  
  
"Aaaaaggghhhh! Help!" someone screamed. _Bingo!  
_  
Spidey swung throughout downtown New York City, high above the rush hour traffic, to the source of the scream. It sounded like it was coming from an alley nearby. A young blonde woman was being mugged by a man in dark clothing, and he had a knife. He obviously meant serious business.  
  
With a quick and valiant swoop down into the alley, Spider-Man easily kicked the man in the chest, knocking the wind out him, and making him drop the weapon to the ground in the process. Before the criminal could reach for the fallen knife, Spider-Man spun a web to make his hand stick to the ground. _Yeah, he's not going anywhere_, thought Spidey.  
  
Spider-man dropped down to the ground to make sure the woman was okay. Sure enough, it was the same woman he saw earlier that morning at Starbucks. Gwen.  
  
"Are you alright, ma'am?" he asked, hoping that she wouldn't recognize his voice. "That creep shouldn't bother you anymore. The police are coming for him."  
  
"Thank you Spider-Man," she said in one quick breath. "Thank you so much for everything."  
  
"No problem. Well, take care!" he said as he started to leave.  
  
"Wait! Can I ask you something for a sec?" Gwen asked, desperate to get him talking.  
  
"Uhh, sure. As long as it's quick!"  
  
"Your name is Peter, right? I wanted to thank you also for saving my life a few months ago, when you stopped that runaway train. And don't worry, I won't tell anybody who you are," she said, hoping that she didn't scare him too much. She really wanted to get to know him. He was around her age, she could tell. _He's not bad looking, either.  
_  
Since there was nobody else around, Peter slowly and cautiously took his mask off, revealing his blue eyes and brown hair. _I hope I'm not making a mistake doing this_, he thought. _She seems like a good person.  
_  
"Yeah...we met this morning. Your welcome. I'm glad that we all made it out of that train alive that day. Doc Ock was out of his mind," Peter said.  
  
"Is that what that guy was named? I've never seen anything like that before. I had heard about a 'Green Goblin' attacking New York City two years ago, but I was out of the state at the time visiting family friends," Gwen told him, already falling for the man in tights.  
  
"Well Gwen, it was nice to see you again, but I've got to get going. I'm glad you're okay," he told her.  
  
Slowly she walked towards him, closer and closer. "Before you go...thank you," she said again, emphasizing her compassion for him as she lightly kissed his soft lips. Peter didn't know what to think. He was attracted to this girl, but he loved MJ so much. _But what happens if I tell Gwen that I have a girlfriend already? Will she get mad and use what information she knows about me behind my back? _Peter quickly but gently pushed Gwen away.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have a fiancee. I can't do this," he told her, trying to be as polite as possible. "I've got to go. Bye!"  
  
Before she could say anything, he pulled his mask back on and leapt high into the air, away onto his next destination.

* * *

_Review please! Thanks!  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. I'm going to summer school, working part- time, and running 50 miles a week. I'm trying! _


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

* * *

The feel of the smooth wind against him was wonderful. It sent Peter away from reality when he was flying high above it. As much as he enjoyed the experience, he knew that it could not last forever. There were too many important things going on in his life at stake.  
  
After combating the usual amateur bank robbers who thought that they could test their might against Spider-Man's powers, Peter was more annoyed than tired. He was ready to go home and see MJ. _His_ MJ.  
  
Peter moved out of his old apartment and moved in with MJ. Her home was full of life, and full of her happiness and joy. Their wedding ceremony was scheduled in three days.  
  
He gracefully landed on the balcony and tapped at the window so that MJ could let him in. She saw him and smiled.  
  
"Tiger, you're adorable when you do that, ya know?" she said. "You look like a poor little puppy scratching at the door."  
  
"Funny, MJ," he simply stated. Peter pulled his mask off, revealing his face to her. _This I'm going to have to get used to_, he thought to himself. They embraced each other lovingly, then drifted away only an inch apart. After looking into MJ's eyes for a slight moment, Peter pulled her in close for a romantic kiss. _I'm also going to have to get used to this_.  
  
They both sat down on the couch, MJ in Peter's lap. "I love you so much, Pete. I'm really glad that it was you under that mask the whole time. I couldn't imagine it to be anyone else. You're the only one I know with a heart of gold," she said. "I mean that with all of my heart."  
  
All he could do was look at her, his blue eyes speaking for him.  
  
"Just curious though—what happened that night a few years ago...when you saved me and all of those children at the Queensboro Bridge, when that Green Goblin attacked?" she asked him. "Actually I have a lot of questions. Like how you became Spider-Man? It's okay though...we have the rest of our lives together to answer them."  
  
Peter recalled that night. It sent a shiver down his spine at just the thought of MJ falling to her death down into the cold water below. He was thankful that the citizens of New York had been there that night, on his side. He couldn't have done it alone.  
  
"MJ, first and foremost, Norman Osborn was the Green Goblin. He attacked you to get to me," Peter started. "I never meant for that to happen to you, and I'm sorry. I feel like it's my fault that you were involved in that incident, and I would have never forgave myself if you weren't here today." A small tear escaped his eye. "I love you too...I've loved you since we were six."  
  
He continued. "Now I know that you deserve _a lot_ of answers. Remember that field trip we went on senior year in high school? To Columbia University?"  
  
"Yeah..." MJ wondered what this had to do with anything.  
  
"Well, one of the genetically-altered 'superspiders' got loose, and bit me. I think that some of its DNA sequence fused with my own, and ever since, I've had these abilities. The proportional strength of a spider, webshooting, and this 'spider sense' that allows me to dodge bullets and the like," he told her. "I really do wish that I could have told you about my responsibilities as Spider-Man a long, long time ago, but it was too dangerous most of the time. And the rest of the time, well, circumstance got in the way."  
  
Suddenly MJ realized that she had been ignoring the evidence for a long time. She knew that something was different about Peter ever since that day in the cafeteria when he caught her before she fell. She mentally pieced together the puzzle, and it made sense. And the fight with Flash...  
  
Peter held his head down, unable to look at her. "I really wanted you to know how I felt about you for years but I just couldn't allow the risk of you getting hurt." He held his head in his hands, and silently cried.  
  
"MJ...there's something else I need to mention to you," he told her, remembering that morning and his encounter with Gwen.  
  
"One of the passengers on the train that I stopped a few months ago, saw me this morning and recognized me. She knows that I'm Spider-Man. I lost my mask in that accident, and she and everyone else riding on that train that day saw me. Anyway, I saved her again this afternoon from this guy with a knife. Oh boy...MJ...she kissed me..." he told her. "I just want you to know that it meant nothing. Honestly."  
  
She didn't know what to think. But then again, it seemed like every woman in New York City wanted a piece of Spider-Man. But Peter? This woman knew who he was.  
  
MJ gently touched Peter's shoulder, urging him to look at her. "Pete, if that is the worst problem in New York City, we're all doomed," she said, with a slight laugh. "It's okay—I know that I have the rest of the city to compete with."  
  
Peter breathed a sigh of relief. "MJ, I just wanted to be honest with you. I haven't been before, making excuses for everything...and I can't do that to you anymore."  
  
"Peter, I trust you with my life. I know that we'll make things work out, no matter how risky life might get in the future. I'm here to support you," she told him with earnest admiration.  
  
They both smiled and hugged, neither one of them wanting to let go.  
  
"Now, what does Spider-Man want for dinner tonight? I was thinking spaghetti..." 


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Everything was perfect. The white roses draped the wooden altar, and soft velvety rose petals tickled the green grass with their luminescent beauty. The trees filtered the light in a colorful display of elegance and charm. It was a gorgeous, breezy day. Peter and MJ were getting married on a hilltop outside of New York City, in a more rural setting.  
  
Peter and MJ had invited a few of their closest friends and family. It was a small wedding, but they both had agreed that they didn't need extravagance to announce their love for each other to the world. It was already inscribed into their hearts.  
  
On the list of guests, a few of Peter's co-workers at the Daily Bugle came. J. Jonah Jameson did not come, for obvious reasons. Peter was marrying the girl that was supposed to marry his own son. MJ's mother came, and even some old friends from Peter's previous apartment complex stopped by. MJ's friends and colleagues in theater also showed up, and were amazed by the subtle beauty of the wedding ceremony.  
  
MJ, with her mother and friends, were preparing for the wedding. MJ was nervous, even though she knew it was because finally great things were happening in her life. It had been a very rough past few months. Aunt May passing away really did take its toll on both her and Peter. She knew that if her and Peter had survived through those months together, they could make it through anything.  
  
Of all problems, the veil didn't seem to want to stay put. "Amanda, I don't know if this is going to work! Those bobby pins are not going to hold this thing on my head!" she angrily barked. She didn't intend to sound rude to her friend, but this was the most important day in her life.  
  
"Hold on, MJ. Maybe if you stop squirming around we can get it to stay," she calmly replied.  
  
"I'm hot. This dress is obviously a form of torture. Mom, I seriously think that this dress was meant to silently kill someone with its amazing smothering abilities," she told her, frustrated.  
  
"Do we have something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue?" her friend asked.  
  
"Yes..." MJ replied. "I'm wearing my mom's old veil, and I have a new bracelet I got from Peter. As for something borrowed, something blue..." she trailed off. She had borrowed a tiny piece of Peter's Spider-Man outfit and stitched it into one of the layers of her dress. It was borrowed, and it was blue. "I'll think of something," she told them.  
  
Amanda handed MJ her bouquet, and they all looked into the full-length mirror one last time before MJ would walk down the aisle to marry Peter Parker, a.k.a. Spider-Man.  
  
"Ready?" they asked her.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," she told them, smiling with pure joy.

* * *

Everyone sat down in his or her respective seats, and the violinist began to play the strong tunes of matrimony. Peter was anxious to see MJ walk toward him down the aisle. He knew that she was going to take his breath away.  
  
The setting sun reflected all colors into a magnificent spectacle; the green leaves of the trees thriving with life, the white roses lighting up all good in the world, and as Mary Jane Watson approached Peter at the altar, all they could do was smile at each other. It was such a small gesture, but it told a long story of triumph, pain, joy, suffering, longing, and most of all—true love.  
  
Suddenly, Betty Brant, one of Peter's co-workers, looked up into the sky, wondering what it was that she saw moving at a fast speed toward all of them. _What in the world is that?_ she thought. As far as she knew, this wedding did not involve UFOs. _It looks like a person standing on some sort of platform.  
_  
Evil laughter filled the air. Peter knew something was coming for them, and it sounded chillingly familiar. _I thought that the Green Goblin was dead,_ he thought. "Oh no..." he whispered to himself as the priest went on. "Not now, not like this..."  
  
"Peter?" MJ whispered to him, questioning.  
  
"MJ...RUN!" he screamed, taking her hand and fleeing from the altar. The priest was dumbfounded by this unusual activity, and then noticed the entire crowd of witnesses screaming and running. "What in the world?" he asked. As he turned around to see what the commotion was about, it was too late. A pumpkin bomb exploded only inches away, leaving the wooden altar in flames.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha! Where are you, Peter? Come out and show your ugly face, you murderer! Or else your darling Mary Jane gets it!" MJ and Peter got separated during the mass confusion, and she ended up in the Goblin's custody. Screaming and weeping at the same time, there were already bruises forming on her pale arms as the Green Goblin wrestled with her.  
  
"Peter! Help me!" she called for him. _I thought that the Green Goblin was gone_, she thought to herself. _If this isn't Norman Osborn, who is it? And where is Peter? _

* * *

Thanks everyone for the great reviews. I'm glad that you enjoy this story. I know I enjoy writing it! Expect more updates soon


End file.
